oops wrong number
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Troy leaves chad a message talking about his love for ryan, too bad he didn't call chads phone... he called ryans. tryan slash. dedicated to charlz. rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own HSM.

''Troy''

''Yea dad?'' Troy yelled down the stairs.

''There is a package here for you''

''Yes'' And Troy jumped off his bed to get his package, which contained the new phone he had been waiting for.

You see, about a month Troy had beed walking with Chad, next to the lava springs pool when it happened.

They were walking and Troy spotted him. The blond haired, blue eyed, god, who at that moment was doing yoga out on the side of the pool. And not only was he bare chested, but his swim trunks were going down dangerously low on his slim, yet musled hips. Well one moment he was standing next to Chad the next he was coughing up pool water. Not the best way to dazzle your crush but it got his attention. Well needless to say his phone had been in his pocket and no longer worked, so his parents ordered him a new one and it was finnaly here.

''Where is it?'' Troy asked one he was down the stairs.

''There'' Jack said motioning to the kitchen. Troy grabbed it and ran back up stairs. Once there he tore off the paper, opened the box and took out the phone. He looked all over at the clean, chip and scratch free green cover. He grabbed the cord and plugged it in to charge it and plugged both it.

''What to do now'' He asked, himself. Then decided to take a long bath.

He took the bath, and when he got changed in to PJ's bottoms, he looked at the phone and saw it was charged.

''Yes, gotta call Chad''

He grabbed it, turned it on, and was tottaly geeked about it. He dialed the number he knew like the back of his hand and put the phone to his ear. It rang five times then the voice mail picked up.

''Not here, leave a message'' BEEP

''Hey Chad, its Troy. I got my new phone its so awesome, its almost cool enough to make me forget how big of an idiot I made myself in front of Ryan, man I love him, I just wish I had the guts to tell him, could you please help me get more pic's of him, thanks call me back''

He hung up the phone and went on with his day.

The next day he got to school early and found Chad by his locker.

''Hey, why didn't you call me back''

''Huh'' Chad said

''I called you yesterday, you never called back and when did you change you voice mail message''

''I didn't and you never called''

''Yes I did'' Troy insisted and pulled out his phone ''See ... there ... isn't your number'' He was looking at his phone with a look of horror.

''What'' Chad looked at the screen '' Isn't that... Ryan's number?''

''Yes.. OH FUCK'' He yelled

''What?'' But just as Troy opened his mouth to answer, he looked to the right just in time to see Sharpay walk in to the school, followed by Ryan.

''Quick follow me'' Troy said, then ran the other way. Chad did a double take then started running after him. They ducked in to an empty class room, where troy explained what he did. Chad looked at him for a minute then started laughing, while he opened the door and fell out the room.

Troy groaned ''CHAD ITS NOT'' He stepped out and came face to face with Ryan ''Funny''

Chad was still laughing in the background while Troy tried to find something to say.

''Ryan'' He finnaly studdered out

''Troy I think we need to talk'' He looked at ,a still laughing, Chad ''Privatly''

''Ok'' And they started walking and ended up at the roof top garden. Troy sat down on the bench, while Ryan leaned against the railing with his arms crossed.

''So would you like a chance to explain?'' Ryan, asked

''What do you mean'' Troy asked, looking uncomfortable.

''I think you know''

''Well what part would you like me to explain''

''Lets start with'' Ryan tapped his top lip thoughtfully'' the part where you made an idiot of yourself''

''Well that was when I was walking by the pool and you were doing yoga and i fell in''

''Oh that, why did you fall in anyway?''

''I was'' Troy coughed ''Looking at you''

''Next the picture's''

''Oh, um'' Troy blushed a deep red ''when yo arn't looking me and Chad, him doing it because I asked him to, take pictures of you''

''Do I look good in them''

''Better than good, great''

''Ok, and last but not least, the love part''

Troy cleared his throat ''Isn't that self explanitory?''

''Nope''

''Grr, Ever since I got to know you better and saw you shirtless, I fell in love, HAPPY, now that I make a fool of my self then you did'' Troy huffed

'' I didnt' mean to, but close your eye's, there is something i want to give you''

Troy slowly closed his eyes, expecting almost anything. A smack to the face, a wack to the back of the head, maybe even a punch to the gut. What Troy wasn't expecting was a pair of soft lips pressed to his. When they connected Troy jumped and opened his eyes, and found him self looking into Ryan's smiling face.

''I don't understand'' Troy said

''Did it ever occur to you that I might like you back''

''I guess it didn't'' Troy admitted

''Well its true, I really like you, maybe even love you, only time will tell''

''Thank you, so much''

''And also, you don't have to sneak pictures anymore, all you have to do is ask''

''Can we take one now, of the both of us''

''Of course''

And Troy got out his phone, the both of them smiled and Troy took the picture.

''You know, i'm glad your such a dork that you sent that voice mail to the wrong person'' And Ryan kissed him once more then went down the stairs.

''Yea me too, wait... RYAN'' And Troy chased after him, realizing that he had just insulted him.

A/N: if any one couldn't tell or what not. the all capital words are the person yelling.

please review.

luv, kriss


	2. Chapter 2

well here it is, part two, please enjoy.

Troy ran down the stairs, saw Ryan and half tackled him, not knocking him down. He spun him around and kissed him quickly.

''I am'' kiss ''Not'' kiss ''A dork''

''Yes'' kiss '' You are''

''Grr'' He growled, and kissed Ryan again.

They kept kissing, then they heard a chuckle from behind Ryan. They looked to see a smiling Chad.

''So I take it he wasn't upset?''

Ryan smiled and answered for Troy'' Not in the least'' And he pulled Troy close to him by his shoulders.

''Well i'm happy for you, and if anyone tries to mess with ya, they're gonna have to answer to me''

''And me'' Sharpay said, stepping from behind Chad.

''Thanks guys'' Troy said.

The rest of the day every student found out about Troy and Ryan. Some were Ok with it and some didn't care either way. But there were a few that really were upset, but true to their words, Sharpay and Chad quickly fixed their additudes. At the end of the day Ryan and Troy made plans to go on an acctual date the next day.

On date night, troy was in his room, fully dressed, looking in the mirror, about to go pick up Ryan.

_Knock Knock_

''Come in'' Troy, said

''Hi honey'' Mrs. Bolton said, walking in ''Date tonight?'' Getting a look at Troy's outfit.

''Yea leaving in a minute''

''Ooo, When do we meet the lucky person?'' Mrs. Bolton, smiled.

''Soon, very soon, if it works out''

''Ok, hun'' She kissed him cheek and left.

'Ok time to go' Troy thought.

He drove to Ryan's and went and rang the front door bell. A minute later Ryan opened the door looking stunning.

''Hey, you look... amazing'' Troy said

''Thanks, you don't look so bad your self''

''ready?''

''Yea lets go''

They went to dinner at a quiet, dark cafe. Then, after comprimising, they went to see the Nightmare before christmas in Disney 3D. It was one of the only ones that they both agreed on. It was half musical for Ryan, half scary cartoon for Troy. After the movie they decided on a walk through the park. Through the whole park their hands were linked and kisses were shared. After the park Troy drove Ryan home and walked him to the door.

''I had a great time'' Ryan said.

''Me too'' Then he leaned in and kissed him.

They were so buzy in their own little world, that they didn't hear the front door open, but what they did hear was.

''Well isn't this a suprise'' They broke apart and found them selfs looking into the eyes of both Troy and Ryan's parents.

ooooo a little cliffy. sorry its so short, some stuffs been going on in my life right now and its just now starting to resolve it's self.

also don't own either hsm or the nightmare before christmas. which i just saw the 3D version in theaters.

please R&R. and tell me what ya think.


	3. Chapter 3

''Mom... dad..., What are you doing here?'' Troy studdered out, looking at all the parents then a quick look at Ryan. Ryan's mouth was closed tight, his eyes were wide, also the had turned this nasty pale color.

''Mr and Mrs. Evans, invited us over for dinner, because you and Ryan were becoming such good friends,'' Troy's mom,answered.

''Well more than that, it appears,'' Said, Mr.Bolton.

Both boys were to stunned to answer.

''Maybe we should all go into the living room and talk this over,'' Mrs. Evans, proposed.

So following, as if they were walking to the electiric chair, Ryan and Troy followed thier parents into the Evans large living room. Troy and Ryan sat on the loveseat while the parents stayed standing, learing over them.

''So, how long?'' Mr. Evans, asked.

''How long what?'' Troy asked, confuzed.

''How long has this been going on, between you two,'' Mrs. Evans, explained.

''This was our first date,'' Ryan finaly spoke.

''I see, well you two, stay here for a minute, we need to talk,'' And the parents, went off to the kitchen to talk.

Ryan and Troy sat in silence, till Troy turned to Ryan.

''So, what do you think they are talking about?''

''I'm not sure, could be anything,'' Ryan said, running his hand threw his hair.

''Well you don't think that they will try to stop us from being together, do you?''

''I don't..'' But Ryan was cut off by their parents walking back into the room.

''Well, after talking about it,'' Mr. Bolton, started.

''We decided, that we are happy for you'' Mr. Evans, finished.

''Really,'' Squeaked, Ryan.

''Really, now Troy its time to get home,'' Mrs. Bolton, said.

Troy and his parents said thier good bye's , got into their cars and headed home. Once he got there, he changed into pajama pants and got into bed. With a smile on his face he fell asleep.

The next day, Troy woke up, showered, got ready for school, got in his car and was off. The moment he got into the school building he could sence somthing was wrong. Everyone gave him a sad look and a few people even said ' I'm sorry'. After finnaly getting really annoyed, he went and found Kelsi, playing the piano in the auditorium.

''OK, Whats going on? Everyone keeps looking at me funny,''

''You didn't hear?'' She said, looking at him sadly.

''Hear what?''

''Ryan was in a car accident, it was really bad, There is only a 50 percent chance that he'll make it,''

TBC

A/N: Sorry it was so short, the next one will hopefully be longer, and sorry for the sad cliff hanger.

also i will try and get the new chapter up quicker. i have quite a few idea's for other stories but this will be my top priority.


	4. Chapter 4

'Ryan was in a car accident, and only has a 50 percent chance to live,' That was the only thought that kept running through Troy's mind all that day at school. No body tried to get him to talk, even the teachers didn't. Right beforethe finnal bell rang there was an announcement over the P.A.

''Now as most of you have probably heard, Ryan Evans was in a car crash comming to school earlier this morning. He is in cridical condition and it is asked by the Evans that no one come to the hospital, but may write cards and whatever else to him and someone will be here to pick them up in a few days. Thank you, oh and would Troy Bolton please come to the front office after the finnal bell'' And the anouncement clicked off.

For a few minutes the class was silent, a request from Mrs. Daurbus, for a prayer for Ryan. After she said that they could talk, no one did. They just all looked at Troy who had began to cry again. The bell sounded and Troy gathered his things and headed off to the front office. Once there he learned that Mr. and Mrs. Evans and Sharpay,who started driving her self to school when the accident happened, said he could visit Ryan. After learning this, Troy got in his car and started his drive to the hospital.

As soon as he went through the doors he was greeted with the smell of rubbing alcohol and sickness. Once he found out the room number and all that, he went there. Out side Ryans room, he saw, a weeping, Mrs. Evans. When Troy aproached she looked up, then stood up and hugged Troy tight.

''Oh, Troy, i'm sorry we have to meet like this''

''Mrs. Evans, What exactly happened?''

''Perhaps it is best if we sit down,'' Troy did as he was told and Mrs. Evans began to explain.

''Well, this morning, Pumpkin was taking a little while longer to get ready and ducky wanted to get there early, so he decided on taking his own car''

She stopped for a quick second to blow her nose.

''Apparently, there was an all night stag party, and one of the members was more than a little drunk and still drove, because no one noticed him leaving. Well needless to say, the guy slamed in to passanger side of Ryan's car'' She let out a sob. ''Compleatly totaled it, the doctors said he slipped into a coma and his wounds are bad, he only has a half and half chance''

''I'm sorry, Mrs.Evans''

''Thank you, Troy, you are good for him, go on'' She motioned to the door.

Troy looked at the door for a few seconds then opened it and stepped inside. Troy expected bad, but it was nothing compared to what he saw.

Ryan's face, was so bruised is was almost unrecogniseable (sp?). Also his lip was split and there was a strip of gauze on his eyebrow. Wrapped around his head was another gauze. Conected to the ceiling were the pullies for Ryan's legs, which one was in a cast up to his knee, and the other up to his thigh. His left arm was in a cast up to the elbow and his right shoulder was gauzed up. He didn't have a shirt on, just a pair of shorts, so Troy could see that his waist was all taped up and he could see a blood stain seeping through it. Troy carefully took a step forward, then another till he was at the side of Ryan's bed. Even just standing there took a lot of strength so he fell into the chair by the bed, and started to cry. He was crying so much that he cried him self to sleep, which is where the nurse found him, and told him visiting hours were over. Troy got up and headed for the door, but before he stepped out, he looked back and made a promise.

''I'll come back everyday, till you wake up, no matter how long it takes''


	5. Chapter 5

ANd come back day after day Troy did. Sometimes Sharpay was there, other times Mr. and Mrs. Evans were. Everyday Troy would get up, then head to school, after school he would head to the hospital, sometimes taking cards that people have made or gotten for him. When he was at the hospital he would first read Ryan the cards that people got him. Then he would just talk to him about what they would do when he was better.

"When you wake up, i'll help you get better and help you get around. When you get out of these casts we'll go sown to the beach, and we'll enjoy our favorite time together, you know we'll sit on my front porch steps. We'll be wrapped in a blanket with cups of hot chocolate, sharing kisses, watching the sun rise,''Troy ran his hand threw Ryans blond hair.

''Mr.Bolton?" A younger nurse came into the room.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, But you have to leave,we need to change Ryans bandages," She said, smiling shyly.

"Oh yes, of course,," He kissed the side of Ryans mouth "I'll be back tomorrow"

"Just so you know, I think its really sweet that you come here everyday like you do, all the nurses think he is very luck to have you," The nurse, Who's name was Kristen(its my name and i wanted to be part of the story), said.

"He means the world to me, Kristen, and I wanna be here for him, because I know he will come out of this coma"

"Like I said, he's lucky to have you"

"Well if I have to go i'll go"

"Yes, i'm very sorry but no one is allowed in the room, not even family when we change the gauze, I think its for the heath reason's,i'm not usre" Kristen, Explained.

"Ok,Good bye" And Troy left the room, where Kristen was getting teary eyed.

It had been almost three weeks since Ryan accident, when one night, at two in the morning, Troys phone started ringing.

"Hello," Troy said,groggily.

"Troy? Its Sharpay, come to the hospital, now" And she hung up.

Troy jumped out of bed, ran to his closet and got dressed. All the while thinking the worst, that Ryan died. After he got his shoes on he grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet and ran out of the house, and drove to the hospital.

He got there and went to Ryans room, and saw Sharpay.

"Sharpay, whats the matter, whats wrong?"

She didn't answer just pointed to the door to Ryans room. He went in looked at the bed and stopped in his tracks. Ryans blue eyes were staring back in to Troys.

"Hello, Troy"

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

Sorry it took so long to update.

I hope you like it.

Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Troy stood there stunned. It couldn't be, Ryan was awake and talking to him. It must be a dream, Heven knows he's had them before. Moving forward, he took small steps untill he was right at the edge of Ryan's bed. Raising his hand, he touched Ryan's left cheek bone.

"My baby," Troy said, quietly, and brought his face down and kissed Ryan. Troy could feel the cut on his lip and uncontiously started to cry. Troy pulled back from the kiss. "You made it"

"Yes love, I couldn't leave you all alone, now please don't cry, i'm here there is no reason for tears," Ryan brought his hand up and brushed away the tears that were streaming down Troy's face. Troy put his hand over Ryan's.

"I thought I would lose you"

"Well you didn't"

"Can you remember what happend that day?" Troy inquired, sitting on one of the chairs.

"Well I remember waking up that morning with a weird feeling like something was gonna happen, but i ignored it, i just figured it was nothing just an over active imagination and all. I got up and showered, then went downstairs and had one of the muffins the cook had made just that morning, blueberry. Then got dressed, brushed my teeth and went to wait for Sharpay, but mom said that she had just woken up, because her alarm didn't go off. Not in the mood to wait or be late to school myself, i drove me own car," Ryan paused, taking a drink of water from the cup on his bed side table.

"Then what?"

"Well I was listening to some country song, and I looked over out the passengers window, saw a car comming strait at me, and thats all I can remember" Ryan finished

"Well your mom told me that the person was drunk and is getting charged with that and being sued for what happend to you," Troy told him.

"I see"

At this point Sharpay walked into the room, also with tear stains on her face.

"Ryan, I am so sorry."

"Huh?" Ryan said, a little confuzed

"If I hadn't slept in I would of been the one driving us to school, not you driving yourself, its all me fault," She sobbed

"No its not, things happen that no one can control come here" He held out one of his arms. She went over and as carefully as she could gave her brother a hug.

"Sorry to inturup," The nurse Kristen said, walking in the room. " But i'm afraid Sharpay, you and Troy will have to leave. It is past visiting hours and Ryan needs his rest."

"Oh, I understand" Sharpay said, kissing Ryan on the forehead and saying goodbye. 

"Good night and good bye my love, I love you," And Troy kissed a very shocked Ryan. They had never said it before, but it didn't stop Ryan from returning the kiss.

"I love you, too" Ryan said, as they broke the kiss.

"Bye" and Troy walked out of the room.

"Thats some boy friend you got there, Ryan. These will help you sleep" Kristen said, handing him two pills and a small cup of water.

"That he is, that he is"

I am sooooooo sorry that took so long to update. Things have gotten all out of hand in my life and my writting kinda got hit the hardest when my brain got to full. But things are getting tons better now and the writter in me is out of hidding so, hopefully this story will be updated much sooner this time

And thanks for sticking with me smiles


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks were the happiest that Troy had ever experienced. Ryan was getting better, the bruises were going away, and the doctors said that the bones were healing nicely. But there was still a worry in everyone's mind.With the damage that was done to Ryan's legs, would he be able to walk and dance again.

It was a Monday morning when Troy's phone woke him up at 6.

"Hello," A groggy Troy said.

"Hey babe"

"Oh, hey Ry" Troy perked up almost instantly.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I won't be in school today"

"Oh, why?"

"My parents are taking me to get the cast on my legs re-done and to see what kind of damage that they still have"

"Ah, so what are you doing after that?" Troy, asked.

"Hmm, hanging out with my extremely hot boyfriend, maybe?"

"I think that sounds like a plan"

"Well, I'll talk to you later"

"Kay, love you"

"Love you too"

Once Troy hung up the phone, he closed his eyes to try and fall back asleep, but 5 seconds later his alarm started going off.

"Ryan is so lucky I love him" Troy grumbled, getting out of bed and heading to the bath room.

OMG i am sooooooooooooo sorry to all the fans of this story. i know this chap is short and took me forever to post. but please stick with me, i have a very big idea for the next chapter, i just don't have the time to type it out right now.

so stick with me and i promise the chaps will get longer.


	8. Chapter 8

School was relatively boring for troy. He got no home work for his first couple hours, then the bell rang for lunch.

"So are you gonna see Ryan today, troy?" Kelsi asked, when troy came up to the table and sat his lunch tray down.

"Yea, how did you know?"

"He called last night and said that he was finally free of the house and could go other places"

"Yea I got that call this morning, I'm just so glad that he's getting better, I mean I really thought I was gonna lose him, Kels" Troy ran his hand through his golden brown-ish hair.

Kelsi put a comforting hand on his shoulder " I know, we all were Troy, he was the angel of the group, and hell he still is, remember when Chad and Taylor were having that big fight because he thought she was cheating on him"

"Yea, it tore Chad apart, just the thought that she was going with someone else," Troy rubbed his chin, remembering all the details of that fight. Mostly when she was the maddest that he didn't trust her and poured that carton of milk on his head and stormed off.

"Well do you also remember who it was that got them to sit down and talk it all through?"

"Of course, it was Ryan, and he's also the one that got Sharpay to chill out more, since he stopped being her lap dog"

"Very true"

After that the rest of the group showed up, so Kelsi and Troy didn't get a chance to talk more about Ryan. The rest of Troy's classes were as uneventful as the first ones. It was his last class of the day when he really started to get antsy. Granted that he wasn't going to see Ryan for two hours after school got out, but hey, he wanted to be ready. After what, to Troy, seemed like forever, but in reality was just the normal fifty-nine, the bell rang. Troy went to his locker, put his books away, then went to his truck, to start heading home.

Once home, he went to his room and started looking in his closet for a good out fit. After a little while of looking and he decided on a pair of dark denim jeans and a white dress shirt. He left the clothes on his bed and went to get in his shower. After he got out he dried him self and wrapped a towel around his waist. After drying off his hair and fixing it, he went to get dressed. First he slipped on a pair of black boxer-briefs, and then put on his pants. He put his shirt on and buttoned it up, leaving it un-tucked and rolled up the sleeve to mid forearm. Looking at the clock, he realized he had about half an hour before Ryan was to show up. So he went down to the kitchen to look for something to snack on.

About twenty-seven minutes later, there was a knock on the door, making Troy nearly jump out of his skin. Practically running to the door, he opened it to see Ryan there, in his wheel-chair.

"Hey babe" Ryan said, giving Troy a smile.

"Hey" Troy moved so that Ryan could Wheel past him. He wheeled to the couch and got him self onto it. Then motioned for Troy to come to him.

"Come here you"

Troy moved close to Ryan and put his right leg between Ryan's and leaned into him. Ryan's lips met Troy's for the first time in about a week. At first it was slow, but steadily it got more heated. Troy's tongue snaked out and ran against Ryan's bottom lip. Ryan willingly opened his mouth, as their tongues battled for control.

Ryan's hands found their way under Troy's shirt, running them over his back. Troy made a small noise as the pads of Ryan's fingers were replaced by his nails. As Ryan's nails were still moving over Troy's back, Troy's hands moved to Ryan's chest. Ryan's back arched off the couch as Troy found one of his nipples and gently gave it a squeeze. Troy then moved Ryan's shirt up and replaced his hand with his mouth. Circling it with his tongue a few times before it bit it gently.

"Troy" Ryan gasped "What about your parents?"

"They went out for the night, after the suggestion that they never spend enough time out of the house with each other"

"But I thought they went out almost over weekend?"

"Oh, they do, but I made the point they never go out on week days so they said sure and left" Troy shrugged as it was no big thing.

"Ah, ok" And Ryan grabbed Troy's collar and brought him back down in to a hard kiss.

Seeing there was going to be no more complaints from Ryan, Troy started to undo his belt. After it was undone, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Troy could see Ryan's glory straining the fabric of Ryan's black silk boxers. He gave the straining member a small kiss above the fabric before grabbing it. Ryan let out a moan as Troy's hand started to move. The pressure of Troy's hand plus the feeling of the material, way almost to much.

"Oh, Troy" Ryan moaned as Troys hand moved below the material.

"Is there something you want Ry?"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Oh then you won't mind if I do this" And Troy bent his head down and took Ryan's un covered cock into his mouth.

"Mmmm" Ryan moaned, as Troy started just at the head, moving just a little and swirling his tonge all around. Then he started moving down slowly. Inch by inch he moved till he had as much of Ryan's nine inch cock as he could. Then he started to move, bobing his head up and down as slow as he could.

"Oh, come on Troy"Panted Ryan " Faster"

Troy didn't respond just did as he was told. Moving as fast as he could, each time going down as far as he could. It didn't take long till Ryan was tensing up.

"Troy, i'm about, i'm about to" Then Ryan spilled all his seed down Troy's throat. Troy swallowed as much as he could but some still dripped down his chin and onto Ryan's pants. Troy moved up and kissed Ryan, pushing a little of what was left in his mouth into Ryan's.

"On your back" Ryan instructed Troy. Troy layed down with his head on the arm rest, as Ryan moved over him, suporting himself on his leg that only had half a cast on it.

Ryan quickly undid Troy's pants and underwear, revealing Troy's seven inch throbing member. With out putting Troy through all he put him through, Ryan took him in his mouth and quickly started moving his head. While moving he started moving his tounge against the under side of Troy's cock. It didn't take long at all before Troy came in Ryan's mouth. Following the same thing Troy did he came up and kissed him, letting the taste of both of them mingle in their mouths. After they both pulled their pants up, Ryan layed back on Troys chest as Troy threw a blanket over both of them.

"I love you" Troy said, kissing the top of Ryan's head.

"I love you too" Ryan said, then yawned.

Troy put his arm's around him, and even though it was a school day they both fell asleep, with a smile on their faces.

AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN

YAY finally a long chapter -SMILE-

thank all of you that have stayed with me, and i do plan on keeping this going longer. but you will all just have to stay tuned to see what i do with it.


End file.
